The Awakening: The Saiyans Hunter
by MysticTrunx
Summary: Goku, Vegeta and Gohan presume to know the truth about the destruction of the saiyans. But in reality, they Know nothing. Now, a mysterious figure awoken, seemingly from the dead, will rise to challenge their leadership in power..and he means buisness. Th


The Jedrat Saga, part 1, The Awakening  
  
The glimmering sunlight shone in the pale morning sky, transforming anything it touched into a Glittering splendor. The Leaves of the trees waved lazily in the cool breeze, and the sun shone down, like a perfect jewl, suspended for all to see. The planet Earth. Unknown to its inhabitants, it was being watched, by millions of eyes, on that, not very special summers day...  
  
Vegeta grimanced as he sat up, leaves crackling underfoot. The ruins around him suggested a great battle, but vegeta knew better. No one would ever understand the way he trained. He fought, with Himself. And he always ended up near death. He struggles up, grasping a piece of large debris. Finally, he managed to stand up fully, clad for all to see in his Saiyan armour. Fortunatly no one was around. The humans on this planet would find it quite odd to see someone so powerful in their weak midst, he thought smugly. He reaches up and brushed away some blood from an already congealing wound on his forhead. Blood was good; it reminded him of his trials back home, on Planet Vegeta. The planet had been destroyed, leaving vegeta with...what? a third class saiyan, stronger then him, the prince of the entire planet..He could not bear it any longer. From the moment Kakaro had first blown him away, with his kaioken enhanced kamehameha, Vegeta had been furious. He had been so mad, he could literallty still feel the burning of his face, in shame and humiliation. Then, when he had turned into the saiyan Ozaru, he had preceded to squash the life out of the other man, and that had been most enjoying..Until that fat man cut off his tail..Vegeta growled at the memory, gritting his teeth. So close..One squeeze and victory would have been his..But no, he had chosen to toy with Kakarot and his friends, and paid the ultimate price.  
"DAMN YOU!!!!" He screamed, Throwing a Ki bolt at a tree. The bolt missed the intended target, and went zipping through the forest, like an angry hornet. Vegeta squeezed his fist one last time. So close...  
Then, with a sudden explosion, a spectacular aura of blue eruppted from the ground around him, enveloping his body with sky blue flames. Vegeta felt the familliar rush of heat and adrenaline, and he pushed off the ground, and Richoted off, like a shooting star. He flew southwards, with incredible speed. He was in such a fury he missed the explosion below him has his Ki bolt finally found a target...  
  
The bolt hit a aincient ruin, blowing it to rubble with a powerful flash of lightning. Stones flew, and Debris crumbled from the shockwave of the blow. The shockwave travelled down the tunnels of an aincent temple nearby, and suddenly, something snapped, and jlted awake. It was not anything in the physical world. Rather, something else..On the spiritual plane...  
Jedrat woke. His eyes snapped open, and he cried out in surprise, like a child waking from a bad dream. Slowly, he rose, bewildered and confused. Where was he? how had he got here...Slowly, oh so slowly, details began to come back..And he remembered. The slaughter of the saiyans, then freeza, and his body, hurtling towards the earth in a containemt chamber. He should have been frozen in the mental and physical world forever. But somehow...for some reason, he had woken. Freeza had failed, and he would die for what he had done to Jedrat. Jedrat came fully awakened, and flipped off the containment chamber, walking into the world, for the first time in many years. The first thing he noticed, in great astonishment, was that freeza had been killed..it did not seem possible, but it was true. His special scouter picked up a reading of freezas ashes, and something else. The area where freeza had been killed stunk of a saiyan. The Ki blast that eliminated freeza had left traces in his ashes, and it was confirmed 50 percent saiyan. Very interesting, he said aloud. That was an intriguing prospect. A half breed saiyan had killed lord Freeza? something worth investigation, certainly. The fact was he could no longer extract his revenge, now that freeza was dead. But what he COULD do, was first, destroy the saiyan that had killed freeza, eliminating Jedrats revenge. Then, destroy all saiyans on the planet. He had been born with the idea of killing saiyans. He knew everything about them, and thats why lord freeza had hired him...then double crossed him. Jedrat could have destroyed freeza with ease, except for the fact that freeza had sealed him in a infinite portal of darkness, sealing him away from the world for eternity. Jedrat knew what he had to do. He actually broke into a grin, in the dark chamber below the earth. It was time to do what he did best...Checking his scouter, to his surprise, he found a saiyan very close to him, flying southward. No doubt he would lead Jedrat to other saiyans. Without a second thought, Jedrat exploded from the confined earth, into the cold atmosphere of earth, and with a second sonic boom, burst off in the direction of the saiyan, gaining with ease.  
  
Vegeta had a distinct feeling of unease as he landed in a crouch on Kame Island. A strange feeling of disconnection, like something vitally important had just happened, right under his nose..But with no time to ponder on his saiyan sixth sense, he slammed the door of Kame House open, with his usual grumpy aura. the first thing he saw was his enemy, kakarot, sitting at a table with his earthling friend, Krillin. They appeared to be playing some sort of earthling game, with litten wooden blocks. As soon as Vegeta burst in, Krillin looked up sharply, and Vegeta gave him his best smirk. Goku didnt bother looking up, annoying the prince. Was that lowly third class fool too much for the prince of saiyans? Vegeta opened his mouth to speak, but goku suddenly exploded into movement, startling vegeta. Goku shot up, his eyes alert, tracking. Krillin, the little idiot, flew off his chair twenty seconds late. Vegeta crouched low. He could feel it too, some sort of evil intent getting closer. It was not the darkness of freeza, but it was something that meant harm, with a great power. Goku looked at vegeta, and the prince nodded. Something strange was going on here...  
Chi Chi and Bulma came in from the kitchen, chatting. Then they spotted Goku and Vegata, and they instanly fell silent. Vegeta sniffed the air, noticing the subtle vibrations, like mini sonic waves. Goku suddenly shouted, and somersaulted backwards.  
"GET DOWN!!!"  
Vegeta dived to the left, just as the roof exploded into millions of pieces, showering them with pieces of debris.  
  
Goku fell backwards. It was impossible, someone had managed to get so clode to him, without being detected. If Vegeta hadnt burst in, interupting his game with krillin, he wouldnt have felt the faint aura of menace at all. Now, looking up, at the shimmering figure in the midst of the smoke, he realized the situation was not good.... 


End file.
